Leon's Vacation
by Grendle1853
Summary: Leon finally gets to take a vacation. However he gets no relaxation. LeonxAda after Resident Evil 4 Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of Resident Evil. I'm just playing.

Leon Scott Kennedy, secret service agent and monster killer extraordinaire, is on...

a vacation. After **FINALLY **getting Ashley back home, he was reworded with a promotion and some well needed rest time. As soon as he handed the girl over, Leon let out a deep sigh of relief. Ashley's a good kid, but he was happy to get away from her for a while.

After the longest jet ski ride in history, Leon was in no mood for more beeches. So instead, he chose a nice condo in the middle of New York City. The President gave it to Leon himself, a nice large place on top of a skyscraper completely surrounded by civilization and far away from any monsters. Right after thinking this, Leon hears odd yet familiar sounds coming from outside his door.

Knowing his life he grabs his customed Red9 with stock from his luggage (excellent for head shots) and goes to the door. He throws the door open and steps back.

"Thank the maker...," Leon says, "...they're just zombies."

Four of the retched things push themselves into his room, and in four quick shots they go down. As he carefully steps over the bodies on his way out the door he says to himself, "Wow I'm happy to be seeing zombies. I really have run into some horrible things."

Looking down the hall he sees three more shambling through a door. Easily putting them down he continues through said door. In the next room Leon finds a stair case leading up to the roof and yet more wondering zombies. "Zombies coming from the roof? Of course there would be zombies coming from the roof. Why would the universe let me have a vacation?" he asks himself.

With that Agent Kennedy begins climbing the stairs, slaying zombies as he goes. When he reaches the top, he finds a small cargo-chopper. Its storage compartment is wide open and empty and in front of vessel stand two men armed with machine-guns. One of the men yells, "We brought the wrong container!"

His partner tells him calmly, "No we didn't, thats impossible. The serial number is exactly the same as the one in the orders."

"Bullshit!" the first one answers, "Those were zombies. We were supposed to be transporting a fucking **TYRANT!** When Wesker finds out..."

"SECREAT SERVICE FREESE!" shouts Leon interrupting them.

The two men turn there guns on Leon and in two shots (head shots are very important) they fall to the ground dead. From behind him comes a sensual female voice saying, "Nice shooting handsome." Leon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to face her. 'Her' being Ada Wong, in an even skimpier red dress then what she was wearing last time. Leon takes one look at Ada...then walks right past her and back down the stairs. "Thats pretty cold Leon, especially seeing that I just saved your life," she says as she follows him.

"I don't see how...what the hell?" Leon starts but is distracted by the sight of the zombies that he just killed disintegrating into nothingness before him.

"New safety feature," Ada says while looking over his shoulder, "Stops anyone from tracing back the original carriers."

Leon continues down to his condo with Ada on his heels. Once inside he turns to her, "Okay, how have you saved my life?"

"Today? Well I switched some serial numbers around so that Wesker ended up sending you a bunch of zombies instead of a big badass Tyrant," she explains.

"I've killed Tyrants before, I've killed worse than Tyrants before," Leon tells her, "but...thanks I guess. So Wesker wants to kill me?"

Ada tilts her head to the side, "Yes and no. While Wesker doesn't really like you, he sent the monsters after you as a way to get back at me. He knows I have a 'soft' place for you."

"Okay then, so Wesker is after you?" he asks.

She nods, "Yeah he's a little pissed at me for giving him a fake Plagus sample, so..."

"So now you need my help," Leon finishes.

"Wesker is a bad monkey to have on your back, so I thought you, and maybe some of your friends, would be willing to help me get rid of him," she says.

Leon rubs the bridge of his nose with his fingers and turns away from her, "Ada thanks for all of your help, but I am a government agent. What I should be doing right now is reporting what just happened. Besides, most of your 'help' in the past had just been given so you could get what you were after. So give me on reason why..." Leon stop speaking. He had turned back around to see Ada's slinky red dress on the floor around her feet, and Ada herself standing there completely nude. The sight of which utterly blanks Leon's mind for several seconds.

_Everything I just said is true, _Leon thinks to himself_, On the other hand I've been dreaming of this woman for six years! And well..., _"I am on vacation," he says. With that he pulls Ada into a passionate kiss.

_TBC please review!_


	2. Chapter 2 Claire

Thanks for the reviews guys, here's chapter 2.

Leon awoke to the pleasant realization that there was, at that moment, a naked woman lying on him. The memories flooding back to him only increased the pleasantness. After making visual confirmation he smiled. It is true that a very nude Ada Wong is lying on top of him. He pulls her sleeping form a little bit closer to him.

"Um...high Leon," he hears someone say. He recognizes that voice, and suddenly Leon is no longer as pleased with his current position.

He opens one eye. _Yep._ He opens the other. _Yeah thats her._ "High Claire," he says back.

Claire Redfield. Him and Claire had been through hell and back together, she was a close friend of Leon's, almost like a younger sister. When they first met there had been a little romantic tension but it never really went anywhere (_except for that one time..._). Anyway, this certainly was not the way he wanted her to find him.

"Claire...nice to see you and all, but what are you doing here?" he manages to get out.

"Well for starters, you left your door wide open. Beyond that? Me and bro were in town when one of our informants told us that Red-Eyes had sent some monsters after you," she explains.

"Nothing Agent Kennedy couldn't handle," Ada says right before she yawns and stretches.

Claire turns her attention to the woman, "Yeah I could see that. Nice of you to just happen and help him out though Ms. Wong," she says.

Ada opens her eyes and tilts her head to the side at the sound of her name, "Have we met?" she asks.

"No. But from Leon's description, and your fashion sense," she holds up Ada's discarded red dress, "I thought it was a fair assumption," Claire explains.

Ada then turns her lovely brown eyes on Leon, "Ohh, you been telling all your friends about me. Thats so sweet of you," she says kissing his cheek.

Leon smiles sheepishly and Claire rolls her eyes, "I think you and I need to talk Leon. I'll be in your kitchen," Claire informs him as she walks out of the bedroom.

After she leaves, Leon and Ada pull themselves out of bed. As Leon begins to look around at his strewn clothes all over the floor, Ada heads to the bathroom saying, "I think I'll take a nice hot shower."

"Okay," Leon says, finding his boxers.

"Aren't you coming?" she asks him.

Leon abruptly stands up straight and turns to her, "I...um...should...the kitchen..." he tries to explain with his rapidly dropping IQ.

"Who are you trying to kid?" she asks, smiling over her shoulder.

"Oh hell," Leon mumbles as he chases after her.

Awhile later the two emerge from the bedroom fully clothed, Ada wearing a pair of Leon's boxers and the only red shirt he owned. The couple made their way to the kitchen, where they find Claire siting at the table eating breakfast and two plates of eggs and ham. "Better get at them now, they're starting to get cold," Claire informs them.

As the two are in desperate need of calories, they begin to inhale the offerings. "Thank you," Leon gets out between mouthfuls.

"Your welcome," she says, "by the way Ms. Wong, did you tell him that your the reason that Wesker sent monsters after him?"

Ada finishes her meal and takes a drink of orange juice before answering, "In fact I did."

Claire, slightly surprised by this, turns to Leon and says, "Wow, your real understanding."

Leon sighs, "Wesker is after her because she screwed him on a deal. She wants our help to take him out," he explains.

"_Our _help?" Claire asks.

"Yes, _our_help. You, me, your brother and the rest of S.T.A.R.S. If we manage to kill Wesker, our quality of life would greatly improve," Leon answers.

"Guess I can't argue with that. Do you trust her?" Claire asks.

Leon looks at the woman sitting to his left. _Damn she looks good in my cloths,_ he thinks. Then he thinks about all the times she lied to him, manipulated him, and even threatened his life. He shrugs, "She saved my life more than once, and yours at least once," Leon tells her. Claire looks at Ada, and the memory of a woman in red tossing her a missal launcher comes to her mind. "Besides it's too promising of an opportunity to pass up."

Claire thinks on that for a while, "I can't make the decision on this, you'll have to talk to Chris," she decides.

Leon nods, "Alright, where is he?" he asks.

"In town, at the usual place," she answers. The "usual place", aka _I don't want her to know where to find my brother._ "You go ahead, I'll stay and keep an eye on her," she adds.

Ada lets out an evil grin at that. _This might not be such a good idea_, Leon thinks to himself before turning to leave. He stops, goes back to the table, and pulls Ada into a deep kiss. _Just in case I never get another chance to do this again._ Then he heads out the door again saying, "I'll be right back."

"We'll try not to have to much fun without you," Ada calls after him.

That brings two thoughts into Leon's mind as he walks to the elevator. One was pure bloody carnage, the other..._ Ada __**and**__ Claire. _He shakes his head trying to get the thought out of his mind, "I really better make this quick."


	3. Chapter 3 Old friends and new friends

Still don't own anything from Resident Evil, so please don't sue me.

In truth Leon had no Idea where to find Chris in New York. But Leon had come to know the man pretty well, and other than family and friends, there is one thing the Chris truly loved. Flying. With that knowledge Leon was able to track down a pilot bar that he thought would match his appeal. Walking up to the bar he asked the girl behind it, "Is there a guy named Chris here? Dark hair, brown eyes, taller than me, built like a brick shit-house, and drinking Guinness and bourbon?"

"Room in the back," she says.

Leon fallows her directions to a door in the back of the place. Stepping through into the dark room, he is immediately stopped by a gun pressed to his temple, "Give me a reason not to blow your head off," Chris tells him.

"Well, I'm a government agent, I'm your friend...oh and I have a magnum pointed at your crotch," Leon answers.

When he looks down, Leon disarms him and gives him a swift kick to the midsection sending him to the floor. Pointing his own gun at him, he asks Chris, "What the hell was that for?"

Chris begins laughing from his spot on the floor, "Just testing your blondy, wanted to make sure your cushy government job hadn't made you lose your edge. By the way the guns not loaded," he answers.

Leon checks the empty clip, then tosses the weapon back to him, "I'm guessing you already know why I'm here," he says.

Chris pulls himself off the floor, still giggling and answers, "Yeah, Claire called me after finding your 'situation'. Nice catch by the way, I've seen some pictures of her, and Ada is a hot."

"Don't let the master of unlocking here you say that, or you might actually get a magnum pointed at your balls," he warns.

Chris laughs, "You may have a point. Tell me though, you think she'll make good on her offer?"

"Yeah, I think we can trust her on that," Leon says.

Chris nods, "Okay I'll start making calls, getting everyone here. You know if she's working for him, this is a good way to get all of us together to try and take us out?"

Leon doesn't get a chance to answer, an arm rips through the door, grabs a hold of him, and whips him backwards over the bar. As he gets to his feet he sees a skinny kid, with short red hair and wearing nondescript cloths, walking towards him. The kids eyes are red, all of the eye, a deep red. Like Wesker's.

"I have to kill you, or he'll hurt Claire. Can't let him hurt Claire, you have to die," he says.

Leon gets to his feet and pulls out his modified KILLER7. "No one will hurt Claire," Leon assures him, right before he shoots him between the eyes. The kids head is violently thrown backwards, and there is a large hole in his face, but he remains standing Before Leon's eyes the bullet hole heals itself. With an angry roar, he punches Leon, sending him into the air and through the door of the bar.

Leon tries to get away, but his assailant keeps on coming. From behind the redheaded man Chris appears and begins to open fire on him. The kid seems to take no head to this however, and continues his murderous pursuit.

Leon heads down into the subway, the assassin right on his heels. When he reaches the tracks, Leon turns and empties the magnum into his perusers chest. He seems to be stopped by the storm of gun fire, but as soon as Kennedy's gun is empty, the holes in the kids chest rapidly close.

When his wounds heal, the red eyed stranger lets out a bellow of rage and charges at Leon. With impressive speed, the secret agent braces his foot on his attackers chest and grabs him by the shoulders. Then he falls backwards onto his back, bringing the redhead with him. Then rolling onto his shoulders and thrusting his leg out, he throws his attacker over him and onto the tracks. Just as a train comes through.

Chris runs to his aid and pulls Leon to his feet asking him, "Are you all right."

Leon breaths deeply and reloads his gun before answering, "Yeah I will be, but I think we're in trouble."

Chris nods, "Looks like our hands are tied on this one. Wesker wants a war, and he's made some new weapons for it."

Leon looks back at the tracks. _No way that guys dead. He'll heal and come back for me. _"You know what that thing is Chris?" he asks.

Chris gets a _solemn_ look over his face and shakes his head, "No. But I think I know who he was."

_TBC and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4 When Leon's away

Thanks for the reviews. Still own nothing, here is chapter 4

Ada, still smiling from Leon's kiss, leaves the table and goes over to the couch. As she relaxes on it she flips on the giant tv and flips to the soaps. After a minute Claire, not taking an eye off of her, gets up and walks over to the arm chair next to the couch. The two spend the next half an hour watching the worst of daytime tv.

"Can I ask you something?" Claire asks. After Ada simply shrugs in reply she continues, "Why did you stay with Leon? From what I've heard, your usually gone every time he turns his back. Are you that scared of Wesker, or were you too worn out from the Earth shattering, mind blowing sex?"

Ada is rather caught off guard by her choice of words, "'Earth shattering, mind blowing'?" she laughs. Then she understands, "Oh, you speak from experience."

Claire allows herself to smile, partly from the memory and partly from the small edge she has gotten in the conversation, before answering, "Yeah. Just once. After we escaped we traveled for a bit together before we went our separate ways. One night when Sherry was asleep, and we were just so happy to be alive...well something broke."

Ada did not know what to say to that. She wasn't particularly surprised, given the circumstances, the two had celebrated life together. Hell sex was the greatest form of celebration she knew of. Ada was a little jealous, she should have been the one 'celebrating' with Leon after Raccoon. But that wasn't all, something else bothered her. _It's obvious they're friends (close friends from what I can see). Leon's great in bed and I'd be surprised if Claire wasn't. They have the same goals, ethics, and probably background to some extent. So why..._ "Why only once?" she finally asks.

Claire's grin vanishes and her expression becomes somber. She really didn't owe the woman an explanation, but then again Ada didn't owe her one either, and she was the one who started this, "We make better friends than lovers I guess. After we split up I didn't see him in the flesh again for a few years, but we did keep in touch. After that whenever we met we just naturally acted like friends, not as ex's. I'm kinda happy with my relationship with him actually."

"You care about him don't you?" Ada asks.

"Of course. He's Leon, my second hero," Claire answers. Chris obviously is her first.

"So do I. I don't want him to get hurt. Never have," she tells her.

Time passes in silence for a while, only the sounds in the room come from the tv.

"Ada, you never answered my question." Claire says, breaking the silence.

"A little of column A, and definitely all of column B!" she finally answers.

The two share a loud and relaxing laugh, and Claire joins Ada on the couch. The two talk some more, watch tv, and order Chinese food as they wait. Eventually Claire's cellphone rings, "Hello?" she answers.

"Clair?" Leon asks on the other end.

"Leon, speak of the devil," Claire answers.

"What...never mind, Chris and I are on our way, we all have to get out of town," he explains.

"Whats wrong, what happened?" Claire asks standing up.

"Wesker sent another of his pet monsters after us, a bad one. We were able to take it out, but its only going to be a matter of time before it puts itself back together. And Claire...," he says.

"What? Are one of you hurt?" she asks.

"No. I don't know a better way telling you this. The thing that attacked us, Chris thinks that it used to be Steve Burnside," he tells her.

Claire's expression blanks. She hangs up her phone and just stands there. "Are they okay?" Ada asks worried.

"Yeah, they're fine," Claire answers as tears slowly start to roll down her face.

Ada gets to her feet and takes Claire by her shoulders, "Claire. Claire! Claire honey whats wrong?" she asks.

"Steve...," is all she can answer.

_TBC, please review._


	5. Chapter 5 Different point of view

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter._

A large square cut man, with blond hair, and wearing his ever present black sun glasses sits down at his desk. On his computer he types:

Despite Ada Wong's interference, the mission appears to have been a success. While she interfered with my efforts to send a Tyrant to attack Agent Kennedy, the attack was simply a way to alert and prepare Kennedy for Burnsides arrival. Something that Ms. Wong's interference did just as well.

Burnside's mutation seems to have some interesting affects. The combination of the virus that transformed me and the T-Veronica virus have gifted Mr. Burnside with strength and reflexes comparable to my own (with very similar eye deformity), a regenerative ability that seems to surpass mine, and as with most subjects mutated by the T-Veronica virus, a very useful mental malleability.

The combat data collected from his encounter with Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy has shown great promise. His ability to identify, track, and attack his target while remaining incognito far outshines any former BOW. Also his undiminished intellect and reasoning are also very valuable. If his mutation is possible to recreate in mass, the Judas Tyrant (code name for Mr. Burnside's current state), is possibly the ultimate BOW possible from the use the Progenitor virus line.

Ada Wong's efforts have created a troublesome situation. It seems she has knowledge of my current whereabouts, and is leading the remnants of S.T.A.R.S to here. After careful consideration, I have decided to stay and face them. While I am certainly in danger, the combat data on several creatures that would possibly arise from the attack, and the possibility of eliminating at least some of my enemies, make the risks well worth taking.

My knowledge on those who would be leading the assault brings me to believe that Agent Kennedy is my greatest threat. He has great physical ability (though he is not as fit as Chris, or anywhere near myself), a keen mind, almost superhuman survival instinct, and a deadly aim. The most dangerous thing about the man though, is that I simply don't know him. I have years of experience with the other members of S.T.A.R.S and have met Claire Redfield and the others at least once, while I have no first hand observations of Agent Kennedy.

Under normal circumstances I would use second hand knowledge to predict the effect of his involvement. However no such knowledge would have led me to believe him capable of even surviving the incident in Spain, let alone his almost singlehanded success in destroying the cult and fulfilling his mission. So as it stands I must admit to being completely unable to predict the ramifications of his involvement in the current situation, though it is clear that he raises the odds against me. On the other hand, the Judas Tyrant is almost fully healed and I have a full army of other abominations and regular troops to throw at them.

Let them come. At the very leas,t the battle should be intriguing.

_TBC. Please keep reviewing._


	6. Chapter 6 Get Together

Thanks for the reviews. I fixed some of the mistakes in the first chapters. Tell me what you think of this one.

The Helicopter lands and Leon, Claire, Ada, and Chris jump out. There they meet their reinforcements. All one woman of them. "Where's the rest of them?" Leon asks.

"For this job, a small group would work best," Ada tells him.

"Yeah, bullshit," Leon says to that. "I've had my fill of small strike force missions. Just once when I'm about to head straight into overwhelming odds, I'd like to bring a whole army of crazy bastards with big guns with me. Just **ONCE**."

Chris laughs at this and slaps Leon on the back. "You'd think you would be used to it by now man. Hell I only got to do something like that once myself. It was fun, but Ada's right, not very practical for what we're planning. Sorry man," he then looks at the woman who is still standing there patiently, "Oh and I guess you two haven't met yet. Leon S. Kennedy, meet the lovely Ms. Jill Valentine," he says smiling.

Jill looks at Leon and smiles slightly, before blushing and turning back down the path, "Oh, we've met," she says over her shoulder.

Two curious female sets of eyes and one furious male set turn at once to look at Leon. The agent rolls his eyes and says, "Completely not what you all are thinking." Without any explanation though he picks up his baggage and follows Jill down the path.

The group look like regular American vacationers on the tropical island. The group's bags are filled with weapons though and each one of them is carrying a knife and some kind of pistol concealed on them (where Ada could conceal a weapon is that outfit is something Leon decided he would have to investigate at some point).

The five all stop at a nice, airy, white-walled house and come to sit on the porch. "Okay, somebody fill me in, why are we meeting here," Jill asks the newcomers.

"According to Ms. Wong, Wesker's new base of operations is on a large modified cargo ship. That ship will, in a few days, pass close to this island. When it is within range, we will take the helicopter over to said ship where we will kill said Wesker," Chris explains. "More importantly, I thought the warmer whether would get you to wear more revealing clothes," he adds.

Jill takes a moment to roll her eyes and kiss him before getting back to business, "Does the 'Captain' know we're coming?"

"Probably, knowing him," Ada answers.

"Anything else I should know?" she continues.

"Yeah, Wesker's built a new BOW," Leon says, "a nasty one too. Its really strong, has amazing regenerative abilities, and an human or near human intelligence. Whats worse though is that other than having red eyes, he looks completely normal."

Jill groans, "Great. Lets hope he only has one of those. Other than the red eyes, what does he look like?"

"A skinny but athletic build, short red hair, and an arrogant and cocky grin...," Claire says quietly, a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah just like **THAT!**" Leon shouts, as he jumps to his feet and pulls out his Killer7.

He only gets off a few shots before Burnside collides with him. The two tumble backwards into the house and land on the floor, Leon loosing his gun in the proses. As he is crushed by Burnside's weight on top of him, the monsters hands take hold of Leon's throat and the creature snarls, "Die Kennedy!"

"Hey Steve...enjoy...your...train ride?" Leon chokes out. Then he buries his knife into his assailant's wrist, which loosens the hands around his throat.

When Burnside stops to yank the blade out of his wrist, Ada leaps on him and begins to stab him repeatedly in the neck and face. "Get off him. Your not his type," she sneers between stabs.

With superhuman strength, the monster leaps to his feet and painfully throws the woman to the floor. He then stands over her with Leon's knife in his hands, "Ada Wong, target two," he calmly says to her.

"Hey asshole!" Leon yells to him from across the room, now with his magnum back in his hands, "Deal with me first!" he commands before he begins firing.

Burnside takes several shots to the face before he throws the knife. The weapon embeds itself in the secret agent's hand, silencing the gunfire. He then pulls Ada's knife out of the back of his neck and advances on Leon with murder in his red eyes when...

"STEVE!" Claire shouts from the door, where she is being restrained in her brother's arms.

Burnside drops the knife in shock. He then stares wide-eyed at her, "Clair..."

Jill, taking advantage of the distraction, points a full auto heavy machine-gun at him, "Hold her Chris!" she yells before opening fire. The impacts from the weapon push Burnside backwards, out the house, then over the railing of the deck, and down the hill.

Leon pulls out and sheathes the knife, then checks on Ada, before bounding after him. The agent easily lands on his feet under the deck, and begins firing at the monster's retreating form. The Judas-tyrant takes several shots to the back and head, but continues forward till it leaps off of a cliff. Leon rushes to the cliff and looks over it, seeing nothing but surf bellow.

_TBC. If you want me to continue, please review!_


End file.
